conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kings, Queens, and Empresses
Kings, Queens and Empresses are not the actual name for this realm. As it have many name s, each for different language and culture. For the Greenians, the name for the world are World. While for the noble Yellows, it is called'' Shìjiè'' (世界) by their local mouths. Verden, the name of this realm by the Marooners. As for the sea-faring Blueans, the name for the world is Bumi. And lastly, for the mystical Whitards and Violetians, which existed first in the world, is called Deleath. History The history of Deleath can be distributed according to respective peoples and races. (Full history..) Peoples Greenians Greenians are peoples who born on the Green Kingdom, then Green Empire, and lastly Green Republic. their lineage have at least one Greenians, and recently, people who speaks the English language. Their culture is similar to medieval English, but become more and more technologically advanced a few hundred years later. Then, their race became the most civilized, but less civilized than the magic-powered Violet Kingdom, which is the most powerful during the last years of Deleath. Green is their so-called colour because the kings and queens adopted this colour as their royal symbol, except for the outrageous Alfred XVI, which adopted the colour red (he is thrown away from the throne later). Later, this colour is used to represent their race, and become their international symbolic colour later. (Full..) Yellows (Huángsè 黃色) The noble Yellows are people who are born to the Yellow Empire. They are considered Yellow according to their traits and physical, not lineage. If someone have a Yellow ancestor, but both of his parents are Greenian and he looks like a Greenian, then he is considered a Greenian. Ancient chinese is the basis of their culture. Their culture is said to be the most beautiful, complicated, or by the Marooners' tongue, merkelig (weird). Their motherland is conquered by the Marooners, resulting in deep hatred towards the said people. They actually never use the colour Yellow to call their race. They simply call themselves the noble-people (Gāoshàng de rén ''高尚的人). But the term 'Yellows' are first used by the Greenians as an attempt to insult their yellowish skin. But later, the Yellows used the colour as symbol of pride and nationality. (Full..) Marooners (Rødbrun) Barbaric Marooners can be anyone. The Marooners accept almost anyone to be part of their race, except for the Yellows, who they considered to be ''urent (unclean). But sometimes their discrimination can be overfueled. They treated their race as the most powerful, and have rights to conquer other lands. Vikings and barbaric is used as the root of their culture. But the western Marooners, due to their proximity to Mediterranean-like climate, is based by the Greeks or Romans. Their race was once the most powerful, until the death of King Frahimellen. No successor, and eventually the western Marooners is conquered by the Blueans. The Marooners were proud of their colour, because of it's similarity to the colour of blood. They thought blood as precious, and the Kings should never be spilled any blood (that is why the king wears a complex armour). They also thought that when the soldiers drank the blood of the opposers, the opposers are conquered. (Full..) Blueans (Kawula Samudra) The sea-faring people of Blue considered someone to be part of their race if they can speak Javanese, and adopted Hinduism as their faith. They are very loyal to their kings, who were sometimes being serve as though as their king was a god. Javanese and thai culture is very similar to Blueans. They are called kawula samudra (people of the sea) because of their proximity to sea trading and maritime activities. They had an excellent knowledge of the weather. Also, their race are the most capable in magic (aji), after the Whitards and Violetians. Of course, the never use blue as their symbolic colour. Instead, they use orange and various sacred colours of Hinduism as their symbol. When the Green Republic insisted on them to choose a national colour, they chose the colour to whom they belong; the sea. (Full..) Whitards (Lithenaid) Violetians (Hevenaid) Geography 'Continents' Norweth Noreath Midden Soreath Soridden 'Islands' 'Oceans' Kingdoms and Empires Green Kingdom Yellow Empire (Huángsè dìguó 黃色帝国) Maroon Empire (Lìsè dìguó) 栗色帝国 Blue Kingdom (Lán sè diguó) 蓝色王国 White Kingdom (Báisè diguó) 白色王国 Violet Kingdom (Zǐluólán diguó) 紫罗兰王国 = Category: